


Wake Up Call

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Back tickles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Gansey stirred ever so slightly, and his shirt ended up riding up even more. Adam was sure if his legs weren’t in the way that his lower stomach would be exposed as well. “You first.”(Or, Gansey is sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and Adam enlists Ronan in order to help wake him up.)





	Wake Up Call

Adam let himself into Monmouth Manufacturing when its residents failed to respond to his knocking. It was a rainy day and his wet hair and damp clothes were pissing him off enough as it was, so he was just about ready to snap at all of them for leaving him hanging by the door like that when he spotted Gansey on the couch; curled up and fast asleep in the most uncomfortable position Adam had ever seen.

He winced and his anger evaporated before it even had time to properly surface. He couldn’t yell at Gansey for sleeping. God knew he didn’t do enough of it.

He rounded the couch to take a good look at him. He was hugging his knees to his chest, but his head was practically hanging off the edge in a way that was bound to make him sore. The armrest was in the way and he had to lift his head or move his entire body down in order to place his head back on the couch, and Adam could tell it wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. He needed to intervene or Gansey would be in pain.

He really didn’t want to wake him up though.

Uncertain of what to do, Adam marched over to Ronan’s bedroom door instead, knocking softly and ending up face to face with Ronan himself when he opened the door three seconds later. “Parrish? You’re all wet. When did you get here?”

“I need your advice.”

“Well, that’s a new one.”

“Gansey’s asleep.”

“So?”

“Come look and you’ll understand.”

Something in Adam’s voice probably told Ronan he wasn’t messing around, so he followed him without a word.

“Oh.” Gansey hadn’t moved at all, and Adam could tell Ronan could see his dilemma. “That looks like a sore neck served on a silver platter, or whatever equivalent a Welsh king would use.”

Adam made a mental note to snigger at the metaphor later. “Should we wake him? He looks so tired.”

Ronan was frowning. “He’s been asleep for a while already. He’ll have a hard time sleeping tonight if he keeps it up.”

“So, wake him?”

“I think that’d be for the best.”

“Okay, you do it.”

“Why me?”

“Because Gansey is scary when he’s angry.”

Ronan smirked at him. “Scared, Parrish?”

“You have no room to mock me for that, Lynch.”

Truth be told Adam didn’t think Gansey would get mad. He’d probably thank them for an eternity, but Adam wasn’t good with waking people and didn’t really know how to go about it. Ronan had grown up with two brothers and had most likely woken them up too many times to count. This was definitely a Ronan mission.

But Ronan wasn’t gonna let him off the hook so easily. “Let’s just wake him together.”

“How?”

“Are you daft? Shake him. Tell him to wake the fuck up. It’s not that hard.”

“Okay, okay, Jesus. It was just a question.”

Gansey’s hand twitched where it was hanging off the couch, possibly due to the noises around him. Adam was just about to suggest that they just stand there talking until he wakes on his own when Ronan said, “I have an idea.”

“Please do share.”

“You see that?” He pointed at something Adam couldn’t immediately see, but upon further investigation he could tell that Ronan was indicating the bare strip of skin on Gansey’s lower back where his shirt was failing to cover it. “Did you know that our friend Gansey here is really fuckin’ ticklish on his back?”

“I didn’t,” Adam replied, because he genuinely hadn’t known. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“If we tickle him softly enough he will wake up on his own, and we can pretend we didn’t do a thing.”

“That… actually isn’t such a bad idea.”

“Jeez. Thanks for the surprised tone, Parrish.”

“Get over it.”

“Already forgotten.”

Gansey stirred ever so slightly, and his shirt ended up riding up even more. Adam was sure if his legs weren’t in the way that his lower stomach would be exposed as well. “You first.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Coward. Watch and learn from a tickle master.”

“That’s gonna be your new nickname,” Adam replied somewhat distractedly, his gaze stuck on Ronan’s hand. Waiting.

Ronan snorted. “And you’re about to see why.” And without further ado he let his fingertips collide with Gansey’s skin.

Adam was waiting for an explosion that never came. Rather than waking up with hysterical laughter pouring out of his mouth, Gansey remained fast asleep, though he twitched a bit as Ronan’s traced random patterns onto his skin. Adam wasn’t sure just how aware of the touch Gansey was while asleep, but his reactions became more lively the longer Ronan kept it up as his mind slowly woke up. It was actually rather fun to watch.

“There we go,” Ronan mumbled to himself, running his fingernails over a spot that gave the biggest response. “You wanna try it?”

Adam extended his hand somewhat hesitatingly and took Ronan’s spot on Gansey’s back. The skin was soft and covered with goosebumps, and Adam enjoyed the sensation of wiggling his fingers lightly over it more than he’d thought he would. The smile that was growing on Gansey’s face told him he did too.

“Stop it,” Gansey mumbled, still not entirely awake yet, but definitely getting there. “Stop.”

“Wake up, man,” Ronan sang as Adam kept tickling. “Wake up and it’ll stop.”

Gansey snorted in his sleep, which was both hilarious and endearing, and finally opened his eyes just in time to see Adam remove his hand as if he’d been bitten. “What’s goin’ on?” he slurred.

“Nothing,” they replied in unison.

Gansey narrowed his eyes at them and rolled over onto his back, resting his head on the armrest again. “Ow. This wasn’t the greatest position.”

“That’s why we woke you. Didn’t want you to be in pain or whatever,” Ronan explained.

“Oh. Well, thank you. I really do appreciate it.”

Ronan leaned closer. “Did you realize we were tickling you?”

“Ronan, come on.”

“For the last time, Parrish, he won’t be angry with us.”

“Tickling me?” Gansey frowned. “I’m not sure I did.” Something about his behavior told Adam the subject made him feel a bit shy, which was interesting. “Did I laugh when you did it?”

“Barely. You were smiling though. And squirming. I was almost afraid you’d kick me in the face.”

Gansey shot Ronan a grin. “Would you have blamed me?”

“No, but I wouldn’t have been happy. And I’d been forced to retaliate.”

“And how would you have done that, if I may ask?”

Adam almost felt as if he was invisible as he listened to their dialogue, which was why Gansey suddenly screaming out his name as Ronan launched a proper tickle attack startled him just enough for his heart to start racing, and he watched his two friends get tangled on the couch with his hand on his chest.

“No, wait, don’t! Adam, help mehehe!”

You rarely saw Gansey lose control like this, so Adam was quite honestly content in just watching, despite how many times Gansey called out his name. Ronan seemed pleased as well where he was perched on Gansey’s hips, his hands everywhere they could reach as he reduced Gansey to an incoherent mess. They’d done this before, but Adam had never witnessed it. He was glad to be seeing it now.

Ronan stopped only a couple of minutes in, but Gansey was a mess already and lied there panting for ages after Ronan had gotten off of him. “Ruthless,” he gasped out, but Adam could tell he wasn’t mad. “Absolutely ruthless.”

Ronan just grinned, and Adam felt his own lips quirk up. Gansey laughing really was something.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
